Summer Break
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Langit biru, desiran laut, pantai, keringat dan cinta yang sudah menjadi khas aroma musim panas. Terik matahari yang membakar seolah-olah membuat jalanan terlihat seperti meleleh. Musim panas tahun ini, adalah musim panas terpanjang yang pertama kalinya membuat aku merasa sangat bahagia bersamamu.
1. Beach!

Langit biru, desiran laut, pantai, keringat dan cinta yang sudah menjadi khas aroma musim panas. Terik matahari yang membakar seolah-olah membuat jalanan terlihat seperti meleleh. Musim panas tahun ini, adalah musim panas terpanjang yang pertama kalinya membuat aku merasa sangat bahagia bersamamu.

.

.

.

* * *

**SUMMER BREAK**

* * *

**SUMMER BREAK**

**SASUHINA©HACHI BREEZE©2013**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER©NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**©SASUHINA**

**Note: Ini sebagai ganti untuk Moku-chan karena saya tidak bisa membuat sequel Secret Admirer. Entah kenapa ide buat sequel itu susah. (Gak berpengalaman buat sequel)**

**Masih belum bisa dipastikan ini akan sampai berapa chapter.**

**Semoga Moku-chan bisa memaafkan saya.**

**Dan semoga kalian senang dengan fanfic ini.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kali ini sudah selesai. Silahkan bereskan barang-barang kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Dan sekali lagi, selamat menikmati liburan musim panas!" guru berambut perak dengan masker yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu menutup buku dengan tersenyum kecil jika kita melihat kedua matanya yang melengkung kebawah. Guru itu masih memperhatikan suasana kelas yang ramai setelah bel berdering tiga puluh detik yang lalu.

"Kakashi-sensei, ingin pergi kemana liburan kali ini?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang duduk paling depan. Ia bertanya pada guru yang masih tak bergerak sedari tadi.

"Hmm, apa ini artinya kau mau mengajakku liburan, Naruto?" Kakashi, guru itu, masih tersenyum dibalik maskernya walau tidak kentara kepada pemuda bernama Naruto si penanya yang duduk paling depan dekat Kakashi berdiri dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Sensei mau datang?!" kali ini si gadis berambut pink cerah seperti bunga musim semi yang berdiri melewati pertanyaan Kakashi pada Naruto. Naruto hanya membenarkan dengan tertawa meremehkan kea rah Kakashi.

"Sensei harus konsisten! Tidak boleh menarik kata-kata lagi. Mau ikut apa tidak jika kami mau mengajak sensei?" si pirang yang duduk disamping gadis pink tadi ikut berdiri.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Jangan mendesakku seperti itu." Kakashi mulai meletakkan kembali buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Ikut apa tidak?" ulang Sakura dengan kerlingannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kemana liburannya kali ini?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum mengalah.

"Yeay!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak senang. Mereka berdua melakukan 'tos' kemenangan.

Naruto tertawa lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, "Kami sekelas berencana berlibur ke pantai!"

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Kakashi keluar dari kelas yang baru saja ia isi dengan pelajaran kimianya mulai bersorak gembira. Mereka bersorak akan datangnya liburan musim panas yang mulai menggelora. Musim panas, yah. Tinggal setengah bulan dari sekarang tapi hawa-hawa panasnya sudah terasa walaupun ini baru pergantian musim. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, dan Sai menggerumbul di satu tempat dengan mendiskusikan sesuatu sehingga mereka terbahak-bahak. Sakura dan Ino mulai mendata siswa yang berminat datang untuk partisipasi liburan bersama di musim panas ini. Walaupun ada beberapa yang berhalangan untuk datang mengikuti liburan bersama karena urusan keluarga, setidaknya masih ada yang mau datang.

Sebenarnya alasan mereka melakukan liburan ini dua minggu kedepan karena mereka ingin mengisi liburan mereka dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Dan terlebih untuk para gadis, musim panas bagi mereka adalah musim dimana mereka merasakan hangatnya cinta. Mereka ingin berlomba mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk membuktikan jika dirinya bisa meraih hangatnya tebaran cinta di musim panas.

"Jadi ini tadi udah siapa saja yang ikut?" Sakura menghitung nama yang tertulis di bukunya.

"Aku, kamu, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Karin, Gaara, Sasori, Ten-Ten, baru ini sih yang yakin. Hei Shikamaru! Kau ikut tidak?" Ino menggebrak meja Shikamaru yang ia tiduri dengan mengipas dirinya kepanasan.

Sakura mendekati meja Shikamaru yang di depannya Ino sudah bertampang sangar. Shikamaru hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya malas dari kedua gadis di depannya. Melihat itu, Ino sekali lagi menggebrak meja Shikamaru. "Iya-iya bawel! Selama gue bisa istirahat disono, ikutan aja!" teriak Shikamaru menutup telinganya.

Ino tersenyum puas dengan menuliskan nama Shikamaru di bukunya, Sakura sih hanya mencentang namanya saja. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum lebar ketika Sasuke yang ada disamping Shikamaru masih berdiam diri melihat jendela. Mereka berdua menghampiri pemuda terkeren di kelasnya ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu ikut tidak?" Ino dan Sakura tersenyum manis sebisa mereka di depan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab mengeluarkan suaranya. Ino dan Sakura berteriak girang mendengar suara Sasuke yang merespon. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menuliskan nama Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan ke depan meja Sasuke, "Hinata-chan~, apakah kau mau ikut?"

Gadis yang serasa dipanggil namanya hanya menoleh dengan tersenyum kecil. "G-Gomen S-Sakura-chan, I-Ino-chan. A-Aku masih belum bisa m-menentukan. M-Mungkin tidak akan ikut." Jawabnya lembut yang hanya di tanggapi kedua gadis itu anggukan.

"Jadi..," mereka berdua beralih melirik pemuda yang duduk disamping Hinata, lebih tepatnya di depan Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"Selama Hinata-sama tidak ikut, aku juga tidak akan ikut." Jawabnya mengerti arti pandangan kedua gadis cantik disampingnya ini.

"N-Neji-nii!" pekik Hinata ketika ia mendengar sebutan itu. Memang Neji dan Hinata masih satu keluarga dalam didikan Hyuuga. Klan terhormat dan menjunjung tinggi budaya, sopan santun dan etika di kota ini. Sasuke hanya melirik gadis berambut panjang yang masih duduk di depannya dengan tertawa kecil menanggapi candaan kedua gadis yang berisik itu.

Sasuke hanya mendecih dengan kembali mengarahkan pandangan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

.

"Halo, Ino-chan..? Sudah siap? Ini bisnya sudah mau berangkat loh!" Sakura masih berdiri di ambang pintu bis ramai dengan teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang.

"_Sabar-sabar. Ini ada di gerbang ngangkat koper. Berat!"_ suara Ino yang di dengar Sakura hingga membuatnya terkikik geli. Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura bisa melihat Ino di dekat gerbang dengan menggeret kopernya yang besar.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Ino yang sudah sampai di dalam bus ke teman-temannya yang masih ramai.

"Yosh!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

"Tunggu," suara berat Sasuke menghentikan teriakan gembira dari semua orang yang ada di dalam bis. Naruto yang duduk di depan Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apalagi Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada yang tertinggal." Jawab Sasuke mempertahankan pandangannya melihat jendela bis.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga!" Sasuke menggedor pintu kayu Hyuuga mansion. Bis yang terparkir di depan mansion itu masih terhenti dengan semua anak-anak sekelas memandanginya heran.

Dok dok dok

Sasuke masih menggedor. Naruto, Kiba dan Lee hanya memandang Sasuke bosan. Gaara yang melihat dari belakang ketiga temannya ini hanya heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Karin menggigit jemarinya dengan wajah yang terisak tak rela, begitupun Ino dan Sakura yang melihat pemandangan ini dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hyuu-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha!" Neji keluar membuka pintu dengan pakaian hakama dojo dan shinai yang di pegangnya. Peluh terlihat di wajah Neji yang mengisyaratkan jika pemuda Hyuuga ini jelas tengah berlatih kendo.

"Kenapa kalian tidak datang? Ayo ikut." Ajak Sasuke mencari sosok orang lain di belakang Neji.

"Kami kan sudah bilang jika kami kemungkinan tidak bisa datang, UCHIHA!" Neji menekan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan keras hingga Sasuke menutup telinganya.

"S-Sasuke..," Sasuke dan Neji menoleh kedalam mansion. "-san?"

Disana Hinata sudah berdiri dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Neji. Rambut Hinata juga dikuncir sama seperti Neji agar tidak lengket dengan kulitnya yang basah karena keringat. _Shinai_ yang di bawanya sudah ia letakkan di atas lantai kayu. Hinata berjalan mendekati Neji yang sudah siap ancang-ancang ke arah Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-san sedang a-apa disini?"

"Ayo ikut, daripada kau menghabiskan liburan hanya dengan bermain ini setiap hari berdua. Membosankan." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari Mansion Hyuuga.

Neji menahan sebelah tangan Hinata yang masih bisa ia raih. "Jangan sembarangan kau, Uchiha."

"B-Baiklah. S-Sudah h-hentikan. N-Ne-Neji-nii, ayo k-kita kemasih barang-barangnya. K-Kita ikut liburan s-saja." Hinata mengelus pelan pundak Neji seraya mendorong pemuda Hyuuga yang masih menggeram kesal itu masuk kedalam mansion. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat wajah Neji yang kesal.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang ada di bis bersorak ria ketika Sasuke kembali masuk bersama dengan dua HYuuga di belakangnya. Neji dan Hinata duduk di kursi kosong belakang Kiba yang sibuk menjejalkan roti isi ke mulut Naruto. Hinata menatap jendela ketika bis baru berjalan. Sasuke berjalan melewati gadis-gadis yang menempel padanya, ia duduk di samping Gaara, lebih tepatnya di belakang Hinata.

"Jadi, Sasuke, ini barang yang kau maksud ketinggalan itu?" tanya Naruto masih mengunyah roti dengan menunjuk kedua Hyuuga yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hn." Gaara yang ada disampingnya hanya melirik temannya yang hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela.

Hinata hanya bersemu merah mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang ia rasa berasal dari belakangnya. Ia ingin menengok kebelakang untuk memastikannya tapi ia terlalu takut untuk bertatap mata dengan pemuda bermata oniks ini. Neji hanya mendengus kesal. Sepupunya yang seharusnya ia jaga dan dilatih _kendo_ selama liburan musim panas atas perintah Hiashi malah banting setir pergi ke laut.

.

.

.

"Err, kurasa aku salah liburan disini." Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" suara lembut yang meninggi itu kini menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau juga bisa ada disini?! Kau ingin kubunuh?!" tambahnya lagi membuat Kakashi mengelap keringatnya yang mengucur dari pelipis. Kakashi paling tidak tahan dengan wanita berambut hitam keunguan sebahu yang sangat suka menguncir rambut tinggi-tinggi ini. Well, wanita ini juga seorang guru walaupun tubuhnya mungil.

"Anko-cha-"

"Jangan pangil aku 'Anko-chan!' berhenti bersikap baik, Kakashi." Bentak gadis bernama Anko yang masih berkacak pinggang di depan Kakashi.

"Mitarashi-san," suara lembut dari dalam mobil pribadi yang dibawa Kakashi membuat Anko yang tadinya berkacak pinggang kini membungkuk hormat.

"Kalian berdua memutuskan kencan bersama rombongan kelas? Jika tahu begini, kami semua tidak akan ikut ajakan Kakashi." Tambah rekan kerjanya di kantor.

"Eh? K-Kalian," Anko berlari kea rah rekan-rekan kerjanya yang juga datang di undang oleh rombongan kelas Naruto dan kawan-kawan, lebih tepatnya Kakashi yang bersiaga mengajak mereka semua untuk ikut acara ini.

"Yo semua.."

"Yosh! Kalian akan mendapatkan esai olahraga seratus kali jika tidak mau mengadakan olimpiade di liburan ini! Ini hukuman kalian tidak mengajakku!"

"HHIIIIEEEEEEYYAAAAA!" semua murid yang ada di dekat bis maupun yang baru turun langsung lari berpencar akibat teriakan guru yang paling mereka hindari, Guy. Terkecuali Lee dan Shikamaru yang tidak berlari. Kau tahulah bagaiamana ikatan batin guru dan siswa ini, tapi Shikamaru, dia baru bangun tidur jadi wajar masih proses kesadaran.

"S-Sensei, aku kan hanya mengajakmu. Kenapa guru itu juga kau undang sih? I-Ini namanya bukan liburan, tapi b-bencana!" teriak Naruto bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kakashi.

"Lalu kenapa kalian mengajak Anko? Kalian kan tahu hubunganku dengannya sedang tidak baik."

"Justru karena itu! Kami ingin membuat hubungan Kakashi-sensei dan Anko-sensei membaik, tapi kenapa ada Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei..memangnya ini bulan madu mereka? Terlebih lagi Guy-sensei. Kau menghancurkan liburan kami sensei," rengek Naruto.

"Berterima kasihnya padaku, liburan ini akan lebih baik dengan Iruka karena dia memiliki villa di dekat sini. Kita bisa menginap disana. Kudengar banyak kamar yang kosong." Mata Naruto berbinar.

"Kyaaa pantai." Teriak para gadis-gadis yang berlari menuju air laut.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Asuma dan Iruka mengangkat koper-koper dari bagasi mobil Kakashi, Kakashi yang tadinya diam langsung membantu rekannya ini menurunkan muatan. Sementara para pemuda lainnya, uh~ mereka masih sibuk lepas dari kejaran Guy.

.

.

.

"Hinata," suara Sasuke menghentikan aksi Hinata yang merendam kakinya di tepi pantai.

Ten-Ten melangkah menjauhi kedua orang yang ada di dekatnya, memberi ruang privasi. "Ya, S-Sasuke-san?"

"Mana barang-barangmu? Aku bawakan sini, semuanya sudah menuju ke villa Iruka-sensei."

Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, memang benar sih, para lelaki yang tadinya menggerumbul di dekat bis kini sudah tidak ada. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu."

"Eh?!" Hinata semakin merona mendengar pernyataan Sasuke selanjutnya. Bukan. Bukan maksudnya Hinata menggodamu Sasuke, haduh.

"E-Eh bukan begitu, m-maksudku N-Neji-nii dimana?" Hinata merona berat, bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

"Oh, entahlah. Sudahlah, ayo aku bawakan barang-barangmu." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menjauhi tepi pantai menuju bagasi bis untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka. Meninggalkan teman-temannya dan juga gurunya yang masih santai menikmati air laut yang hangat sore ini.

Kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang Neji adalah, setelah lepas dari kejaran Guy saat Kakashi mengajak untuk mengemasi barang-barang pindah ke villa milik Iruka, niatnya dia ingin mengambil ketempat Hinata untuk mengajak sepupunya itu ikut. Tapi..

"Hinata-sa-"

"Neji bantuin aku dong! Loh, eh? Mau pindah barang ya? Nah Neji, bantuin aku dong ngangkat barang-barangku." Hadang Ten-Ten dengan menarik Neji mendekati bis untuk mengambil barang-barang.

Ya, Ten-Ten menghadang Neji agar tidak menganggu Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih mengobrol. Tapi berhubung dia datang di saat yang tepat, ia jadi tak perlu repot-repot mengangkat barangnya yang ada di bagasi sendirian. Kan ada Neji.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini darimana saja?" Kakashi berkacak pinggang, Ino, Sakura dan Karin masih cengengesan menghadapi Kakashi.

"Astaga! Kalian basah! Tuhan maafkan aku, sucikan kembali mataku."

"Wah..,"

"Hyaat!"

Ketiga pemuda yang baru saja lewat di belakang Kakashi masih berdiam disana. Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba. Naruto masih menutup matanya dengan berdo'a, Lee memandang takjub, sementara Kiba bersiap-siap menyerang. Kiba sedikit phobia dengan wanita karena telah putus cinta beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kakashi memutar bola matanya. "Cepat kalian masuk, ganti baju kalian. Lihat, ulah kalian sudah membuat mereka seperti itu."

"Hai' Hai' Kakashi-sensei,"

"Hyiiat! BAKA!" Sakura melemparkan botol minuman ke wajah Lee keras-keras hingga membuatnya jatuh menimpa Naruto dan Kiba. Efek domino.

.

.

.

Malam harinya sebelum makan malam, beranda kamar Hinata terbuka. Aroma laut yang terbawa bersama angin berhembus menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya di tepi pagar villa yang menghadap ke laut itu. Ia memandang laut yang dan langit malam bertaburkan bintang.

"Hinata-sama, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo turun, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu." Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya ketika suara Neji terdengar.

Hinata mengangguk ketika melihat sepupunya itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk kamarnya. Neji tersenyum simpul ketika Hinata mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan tak lama setelah itu suara riuh dari bawah terdengar sampai kamar Hinata. Hinata masih membereskan bajunya yang belum selesai ia kemas ke lemari ketika ia terpesona menatap pemandangan dari beranda kamar yang ditempatinya.

"Hinata, lama sekali sih? Sini aku bantu." Tanpa se-ijin Hinata, Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamar gadis yang masih gelagapan menjawabnya.

"S-Sasuke-san! I-Ini kamar g-gadis." Hinata berusaha menolak niat baik Sasuke tapi Hinata menolak seorang pemuda yang berniat membantunya mengemasi pakaian.

"Hinata! Kita sebelahan ya kamarnya! Depan kamarku Neji lho! Hin-, loh? Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Hinata kembali menatap pintu yang masih terbuka. Disana Ten-Ten berdiri dengan bingung menatap Sasuke dan Hinata yang merona.

"Aku di depan kamar Hinata malahan." Jawab Sasuke membuat Ten-Ten mengangguk. Hinata semakin merona dan menutup kopernya sebelum Sasuke berbalik ke arahnya.

"Loh? Gak jadi? Sini aku bantuin be-"

"HENTAI!" teriak Hinata membuat Sasuke merona terkejut mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Hinata. Ten-Ten hanya menutup telinganya ketika Hinata berteriak.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara orang yang menaiki tangga beramai-ramai terdengar. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan jika Hyuuga Neji sang sepupu yang menjadi _Black Knight_ Hinata akan marah besar.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	2. I'm Sorry

"_HENTAI_!" teriak Hinata membuat Sasuke merona terkejut mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Hinata. Ten-Ten hanya menutup telinganya ketika Hinata berteriak.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara orang yang menaiki tangga beramai-ramai terdengar. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan jika Hyuuga Neji sang sepupu yang menjadi _Black Knight_ Hinata akan marah besar.

"Hinata-_sama_!"

Ten-Ten menengok ke sampingnya yang sudah dapat ia lihat Neji berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, "T-Tunggu, N-Neji!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

.

.

.

* * *

**SUMMER BREAK**

* * *

**SUMMER BREAK**

**SASUHINA©HACHI BREEZE©2013**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER©NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**©SASUHINA**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hah~, semalam berisik sekali." Sakura mendesah dengan memejamkan matanya kala Ino duduk disampingnya dengan mengoleskan _sunblock_.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ya? Aku tidak menyangka jika ia tertarik dengan Hinata," Tawa Ino dengan mengurut kakinya jenjangnya yang terekspos dengan sunblock agar tidak terbakar terik matahari. "Berbaliklah, aku olesi sunblock."

Sakura hanya menurut dengan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika tangan dingin Ino yang sudah penuh sunblock menyentuh kulit punggungnya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari cara Sasuke memandang."

"Eh?! Bagaimana bisa?" Ino masih meratakan _sunblock_ di punggung Sakura ketika gadis berambut soft pink ini menyahut lama.

Sakura masih memandang malas pasir pantai dibawahnya, "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Ino hanya mendecih ketika Sakura membalik paksa tubuhnya menyudahi perataan _sunblock_. "Baiklah, aku akan _surfing_ bersama dengan yang lainnya ya."

Sakura memandang punggung Ino yang berbalut bikini, gadis itu membawa surf yang tiga kali lipat besarnya ketimbang ukuran tubuhnya. Sakura hendak memejamkan matanya lagi di bawah paying untuk berjemur ketika suara langkah kaki di atas pasir mengusik pendengarannya lagi.

"S-Sasori-_kun_?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum ketika Sakura mendudukkan dirinya ketika ia sudah duduk ditempat Ino mengoleskan _sunblock_. "Kurasa aku mengganggu ya, Sakura?"

"T-Tidak, hehe."

"Apa kau, tahu tentang Sasuke?" Sakura menatap pemuda berambut merah disampingnya dengan bersemu merah.

"Ah, masalah dia menyukai Hinata kah? Aku tidak sengaja tahu." Tawa hambar Sakura menatap laut yang berombak di hadapan mereka. Ia bisa melihat teman-temannya bermain _surfing_ dengan gembira di laut sana.

Sakura teringat akan masa itu. Ketika awal musim semi lalu. Sasori masih duduk disamping Sakura. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

**-Flashback, Musim Semi upacara kenaikan kelas-**

Daun sakura masuk melalui celah ventilasi aula gedung olahraga. Pidato Shikamaru yang menjadi perwakilan kali ini terdengar hingga luar. Suara Shikamaru yang terdengar kini membuatnya semakin berlari kencang dengan kaki kecilnya. Hinata terlambat. Suara si Nara itu membuatnya tidak memperdulikan angin yang membuat rambut panjangnya berantakan. Di depan gedung olahraga itu Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas. Setelah merasa nafasnya sudah teratur, Hinata membuka pelan pintu masuk gedung olahraga tempat upacara dilakukan.

Kakashi dan Anko masih tertawa, hanyut dalam perbincangan mereka sendiri. Hinata langsung masuk kedalam barisan upacara yang paling belakang sendiri. Hinata meletakkan tasnya di samping kakinya, ia menghela nafas lega bisa mengikuti upacara hari ini. Neji entah berada dimana, mungkin sudah ada dibarisan paling depan.

Hinata memandang langit-langit yang penuh dengan bunga sakura jatuh berguguran. Bagaikan petasan kertas yang biasa digunakan saat konser. Hinata memungut satu kelopak bunga sakura yang hinggap di bahunya. Ia tersenyum ketika ia mencium aroma bunga sakura yang sangat khas.

.

Naruto dan Kiba mendempet Shikamaru yang menguap kesal setelah upacara selesai. Ino dan Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Hari ini Sasuke tidak mengikuti upacara lagi ya?" Ino hanya menghela nafas kecewa. Hinata masih membenarkan tali sepatunya ketika kedua temannya itu berjalan mendahului. Kakashi dan Anko masih saja tertawa dengan perbincangan pribadi mereka. Ino dan Sakura hanya menggeleng melihat pasangan guru muda itu, satunya keras dan disiplin..satunya lagi suka bercanda dan tukang telat.

Ketika Hinata hendak berdiri, ada sesuatu yang menabrak kepalanya. Pesawat kertas?

Hinata hendak membaca pesawat terbang yang beralamatkan dirinya terhenti ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Jangan baca!"

Teriakan Sasuke dari jauh membuat semua orang memandang ke arah pemuda itu. Hinata yang terkejut saja sampai menjatuhkan pesawat kertas itu. Ino dan Sakura mengikuti arah lari pemuda itu yang berujung pada Hinata. Gadis itu masih berdiri terkejut dengan pemuda yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, wajahnya bersemu merah, nafasnya terengah-engah, rautnya yang merona nampak sedikit merah. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah ketika Sasuke berjongkok mengambil pesawat terbang yang ada di tanah lalu berjalan menjauhi Hinata sambil meremas kertas itu.

.

Sakura yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke setelah insiden mengejutkan di depan gedung olahraga hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuat pemuda Uchiha ini berteriak sebegitu kerasnya hanya karena Hinata akan membuka pesawat kertas yang ada dibawah kakinya.

Sakura masih berdiri di depan tong sampah di tempat Sasuke membuat pesawat kertasnya.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_Hyuuga ya?_

_Dia itu pendiam, kaku, mudah gugup, dan terlalu pemaaf. Tapi dia itu baik, lembut, dan berbeda. Matanya membuatku selalu terhipnotis. Selalu jatuh hati padanya. Dia itu cantik dibalik poni panjangnya. Rambutnya yang panjang membuatnya semakin feminim. Tubuhnya yang mungil seperti boneka. Rona merah selalu ada di kedua pipinya membuatku setiap hari ingin melihatnya. Aku selalu jatuh cinta dengannya._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura sedikit terseyum nanar membacanya.

**-End Flashback-**

"..ra.."

"Sakura!" Sakura terperanjat dari lamunannya akan awal musim semi lalu. Ia tersenyum kecut kea rah Sasori yang masih ada disampingnya.

"Kau melamun saja dari tadi. Aku khawatir jika ada hantu yang merasukimu selama aku bercerita tadi," Sasori menghapus peluh yang turun dari pelipisnya.

"Jadikan rahasia Sasuke rahasia kita berdua saja ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga mau _surfing_! _Jaa ne_ Sakura." Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika Sasori sudah menjauh.

Sakura memejamkan matanya lagi ketika dirasanya terik matahari sudah membakar kulitnya yang hanya berbalut bikini. Hawa panas yang kini menguar membuat kulit putih Sakura terbakar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke kanan. Tangannya sesekali terulur memainkan butiran pasir dengan jemari lentiknya. Sakura mengaduk-aduk pasir dibawah kursi kayunya yang ia buat berjemur.

"Hyaa, astaga Sakura! Kau jangan berjemur seperti itu!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara berisik yang membuat paginya ini sedikit terusik. "Naruto!"

"Jangan berbalik!" Naruto masih menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. _Surf_ yang baru saja ia bawa tergeletak begitu saja ketika ia melihat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengekspos penuh tubuhnya yang berbalut bikini.

"Sudah, sudah." Sakura dengan malas menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk. Naruto mendekat dengan mengambil _surf_nya yang terjatuh. Naruto melewati Sakura dengan melemparkan sesuatu sebelum berlari kencang agar terhindar amukan Sakura.

"Aww," Sakura mengelus pahanya yang tadi Naruto lempar sesuatu. Ia mengambilnya. "_Sakura Tea_, huh?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka minuman itu.

.

.

.

Hinata masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang berada di tepat di seberang kamarnya. Berniat mengetuk tapi ia takut. Sudah jam delapan pagi, Neji mungkin sudah ada di bawah bersama yang lain. Hinata masih menarik kusut ujung bajunya. Ya. Hinata harus berani.

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar," Hinata menegapkan tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara dari dalam kamar menyahut ketukan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Hinata?" Sasuke membuka pintu dengan baju santainya.

Hinata menatap sejenak Sasuke yang berbaju santai kasual. Singlet hitam dan celana coklat selutut. Ada handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, dan rambut Sasuke yang basah membuat Hinata yakin jika pemuda ini baru saja selesai mandi. Hinata meneguk ludah melihat Sasuke, ia merona berat.

Tapi yang Hinata perhatikan sekarang adalah luka kecil dengan _handyplast_ di pipi kiri Sasuke, menimbulkan lebam biru kecil. "A-Ano, S-Sasuke-_san_ pasti sakit ya i-itu?"

Sasuke memegang pipi kirinya yang ditunjuk Hinata tertutupi _handyplast_ kecil, "Ah ini, tidak papa Hinata."

**-Flashback-**

"T-Tunggu Neji, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sasuke berjalan mundur ketika Neji semakin mendekat. Hinata hanya bisa merona dan merapat ke dinding pusing karena setelah berteriak.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak Neji penuh penekanan dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Iruka dan Kakashi yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu Hinata sedikit kelelahan. Iruka bertanya ke Ten-Ten yang masih berdiri di depan pintu Hinata, Kakashi hanya memandang kedua pemuda di dalam kamar Hinata yang masih saja bergelut. Hinata, dia masih mencari pegangan karena matanya berkunang-kunang pusing.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Neji!" Sasuke masih menghindar dari semua serangan Neji yang hendak memukulnya.

"ALASAN! KEMARI KAU JIKA KAU MENGAKU LAKI-LAKI." Teriak Neji yang membuat Sasuke terpancing dan memulai serangan balasan.

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya mendecih malas, suara berisik dari kamar Hinata sampai terdengar di bawah. Kakashi bisa mendengar Ino dan Sakura yang bersuara di bawah sana. Kakashi masih menyenderkan kepalanya memandang perkelahian ini.

"KAKASHI! JANGAN BERISIK DI ATAS SANA! INI ACARA MAKAN MALAM!"

Teriakan Anko dari bawah sukses membuat Kakashi hampir terpleset ketika melihat Neji dan Sasuke. Kakashi melangkah memasuki kamar Hinata. "Hey Sasuke, Hinata ketakutan lho disana."

"Ap-"

DUAGH

Neji memukul pipi kiri Sasuke ketika pemuda itu kehilangan konsentrasi saat Kakashi mendekat. Sasuke mendecih kesal memandang Neji yang tersenyum remeh di depannya. Kakashi membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku b-bisa menjelaskannya Neji." Ten-Ten dengan kikuk mencoba bersuara di tengah ketegangan ini.

"Sasuke hanya ingin membantu Hinata membereskan pakaiannya saja. Yah walaupun sedikit memaksa." Ten-Ten mencoba untuk tersenyum ketika Neji berjalan melewatinya.

"Hei, setidaknya jawab aku Ne-"

"Urusai!"

Kakashi memandang Iruka yang hanya menggidikkan bahu. Kakashi membopong Sasuke keluar kamar Hinata dan masuk ke kamarnya yang bersebrangan dengan kamar gadis Hyuuga ini.

**-End Flashback-**

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal mengingat kejadian itu. Jika saja bukan karena Kakashi yang mencegahnya pasti wajahnya tidak akan luka begini.

"G-Gomen, N-Neji-_nii_ pasti memukulmu terlalu kuat. A-Aku akan melakukan a-apa saja s-sebagai permohonan m-maaf k-kami." Suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata memasuki kamarnya lebih jauh lagi, "Ikut aku."

Hinata hanya merona ketika ia ditarik lebih jauh ke kamar pemuda Uchiha ini. Terlebih lagi ruangan yang penuh dengan aroma pinus maskulin. "Bantu aku mengompres luka ini."

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang sudah menyerahkan sebaskom air dan handuk kecil. Hinata menerima baskom itu dengan ragu. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sofa di dekat jendela. Hinata meletakkan baskom itu di pangkuannya ketika ia duduk disamping Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung tiduran di pangkuan Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut langsung menaikkan baskom ketika Sasuke tidur di pangkuannya.

"Ayo, katanya kau akan melakukan apa saja. Tolong kompres pipiku," Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika ia tiduran di atas pangkuan Hinata.

Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa merona berat memandang wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat. Hinata memantapkan dirinya untuk melakukan apa saja untuk meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Ia meletakkan baskom yang ia angkat itu di samping kanannya lalu memeras handuk kecil yang ada di dalam baskom. Ia dengan hati-hati menempelkan handuk itu ke wajah Sasuke yang masih terpejam. Sasuke mengambil handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya lalu ia letakkan di atas tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya hanya untuk menatap wajah Hinata. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah merona di atasnya, namun gadis itu jelas-jelas menahan rona itu dengan tidak menatap mata oniks nya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ bau harum ya, s-seperti b-bau _mint_ dan _pine_. S-Segar." Gumam Hinata seraya menyusupkan jemarinya di antara rambut basah Sasuke. Membelai halus rambut basah Sasuke berulang-ulang.

"Kau juga harum seperti vanilla dan lavender. Manis dan menenangkan." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan terpejam merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya.

Hinata hanya merona. Gerakan jemarinya sesaat berhenti, tapi sesaat kemudian ia membelai rambut itu masih dengan tangannya yang tersusup. Tangan kirinya mengambil handuk kecil di pipi Sasuke. Ia mencelupkan handuk itu ke air dan memerasnya, lalu ia sentuhkan berkali-kali ke pipi Sasuke.

"J-Jangan m-menggodaku, S-Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar kata terakhir Hinata.

.

.

.

Kakashi masih membantu Anko dan Kurenai yang membersihkan meja makan. Kurenai hanya tersenyum ketika pemuda berambut perak ini berbaik hati membantu. Asuma dan Iruka masih membenarkan pintu geser yang tadi tak sengaja di tendang Guy ketika _stretching_. Ya kini guru olahraga si hijau itu sedang lari-lari memanaskan suhu badan bersama Lee setelah makan pagi. Sementara yang lain lebih memilih _surfing_ atau _sunbath_ (berjemur).

Neji duduk di depan kolam renang yang di temani Ten-Ten. Ia memandang hamparan pasir luas dan laut yang terlihat kecil dari tempatnya dan Ten-Ten duduk. Neji dan Ten-Ten mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke kolam dingin yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Sungguh, villa milik Iruka-sensei memang benar-benar hebat! Pantas saja jika Iruka-sensei selalu menghabiskan liburan sendirian, ternyata lari kesini.

"Anko-_chan_, sini aku bantu." Kakashi hendak mengambil piring yang menumpuk di kedua tangan gadisnya ini.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, aku masih marah karena kau tidak membalas _e-mail_ku seminggu." Anko berjalan melalui Kakashi yang menghela nafas.

"Anko-_chan_, aku kan sudah menjelaskan padamu. Seminggu aku di tugaskan di London untuk urusan _management_ dan aku tidak membawa handphoneku. Aku kan sudah bilang minta maaf padamu, Anko-_chan_." Kakashi masih mengekor di belakang Anko. Anko tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kakashi yang terus-menerus memohon di belakangnya.

Shikamaru yang masih tertidur di meja makan hanya menguap pelan. Ia lebih memilih disini daripada _surfing_ bersama semua teman-temannya. Atau menghabiskan waktu mereka yang berharga untuk pantai dan laut. Kurenai yang melihat hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan mendekati Iruka dan Asuma yang masih konsentrasi pada pintu geser.

"Bukan begitu Asuma-_san_. Bautnya tidak muat,"

"Iruka-_san_, kalau begini nanti tidak bisa memutar lho kuncinya."

Perdebatan itu sedari yang terdengar oleh Kurenai. Mereka berdua masih berdebat ketika Naruto berjalan memasuki villa. Surf Naruto yang tak sengaja menabrak pintu geser yang di perbaiki Asuma dan Iruka hanya menoleh dan hendak meminta maaf. "Ma-"

"Nah! Begini kan sudah benar! Kuncinya bisa bergerak!" Iruka tertawa girang melihat pintu geser itu.

"Tidak sia-sia Iruka-_san_." Asuma mengelap keringat yang tercipta selama ia konsentrasi penuh.

Naruto hanya _speechless_. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kurenai hanya menyuruhnya masuk kedalam tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang yang saling mengucapkan terima kasih di depan pintu. Naruto melihat teman nanasnya yang masih tertidur di meja makan. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Shikamaru yang tertidur. Naruto hanya terkekeh ketika temannya ini mendelik akibat ulahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih memandang wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya tertidur. Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika luka lebam biru di pipi Sasuke sudah agak menghilang. Ia meletakkan handuk yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengompres pipi Sasuke kedalam baskom. Ia juga meraih handuk yang ada di atas perut Sasuke. Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, Hinata memindahkan kepala Sasuke dari pangkuannya. Ia meletakkan kepala Sasuke untuk tertidur di atas bantalan sofa yang sudah ia siapkan sebagai pengganti pangkuannya. Hinata mengambil kipas angin kecil kemudian ia letakkan di jendela agar bisa bersandar berdiri memberi udara sejuk di wajah Sasuke. Hinata sedikit tersenyum kecil sebelum membawa handuk Sasuke dan baskom keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur palsunya ketika ia sudah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya lalu beralih ke kipas angin kecil yang masih bersandar di jendela. Ia berganti memandang langit biru dari balik jendela dengan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Hinata hendak turun ke tangga ketika ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang saat itu juga hendak naik.

"Hinata-_chan_, baru mandi?" tawa Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"A-Ah, t-tidak. S-Sasuke-_san_ h-hanya menitipkan ini padaku u-untuk dibawa kebawah." Hinata berhenti di anak tangga ke empat ketika ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti bersamaan tatapannya melihat baskom di tangan Hinata. "Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku naik dulu ya. Sudah gatal karena air laut nih Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata hanya mengangguk selepas pemuda pirang itu pergi menaiki tangga.

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangannya mencari orang lain selain Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan rambut berantakan di atas meja makan. Hinata berjalan menuju tempat pencucian untuk mencuci handuk dan menggantung handuk Sasuke di jemuran agar kering. Serasanya sudah selesai, Hinata berjalan meraih bantalan kecil sofa di depan TV Plasma besar di ruangan itu lalu ia melangkah mendekati Shikamaru. Hinata menyusupkan bantal kecil itu di antara kepala Shikamaru dengan meja makan. Membuat bantal kecil itu sebagai bantalan kecil pemuda _genius_ ini.

Hinata berjalan keluar pintu ketika ia sudah melihat figur sepupunya duduk bersama Ten-Ten menenggelamkan kaki mereka di kolam renang. Ten-Ten menoleh ketika Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Hina-"

"Neji-_nii_, s-sebaiknya kau me-meminta maaf kepada S-Sasuke-_san_ a-atas lebam yang k-kau b-buat,"

Neji masih mendengarkan apa yang hendak Hinata katakana padanya, "A-Aku bisa m-menjelaskan k-kejadian semalam."

Neji menghirup udara sejenak, "Baiklah Hinata-_sama_."

Ten-Ten hanya tersenyum dengan memberi kedua jempol di belakang Neji untuk Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

Lee dan Guy masih berlari menyusuri pantai yang tak berujung. Ketika mereka merasa lelah dan hendak kembali, mereka tak sadar sudah berapa jauh mereka berlari. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, mereka mencoba berlari kecil kembali ke villa yang sudah mereka tinggalkan terlalu jauh.

Ah Lee, Guy-_sensei_. Kalian terlalu bersemangat melakukan latihan pagi. Nanti perutnya _kram_ lho..

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Pojok Author:**

Ah Sasuke, kau ini sungguh menggoda!

Singlet hitam, celana selutut coklat dan rambut basah setelah mandi! Bagaimana tidak membuatku mimisan ketika mengetik dengan berimajinasi figurmu seperti itu. XD #mimisan

Sasuke: Hn, itu sih sudah pesona Uchiha. Jangan salahkan aku. #sibak rambut (tebar pesona)

Hinata: J-Jangan m-menggodanya S-Sasuke-kun.

BLUSH

Sudahlah lupakan, oh iya sekarang waktunya balasan review untuk yang _unlogin guest_. Yang login, sudah Hachi balas kok di PM kalian :))

**Balasan Review:**

**bluerose**: ehehehehehe, Bluerose-san tahu aja. Sasuke sih tanpa babibu langsung bantuin Hinata disini. Tanpa pandang bulu dan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sasuke sih awalnya gak tahu itu 'barang pribadi' Hinata.

**penelopi**: ehehehe, iya dong, Sasuke disini sudah aku buat menyukai Hinata. Biar gak penasaran, aku buat sedikit ulasan awal Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Maaf jika tidak berkenan di hatimu~ dan seperti yang saya katakan pada **penelopi-san**, Sasuke sudah menyukai Hinata dan dia pasti selalu ada di dekat Hinata, gak mau kalah sama Neji tentunya. :))


	3. Disaster

Langit nampak biru hari ini. Bagaikan lukisan di kanvas, biru yang cantik dan gumpalan awan untuk pelengkap agar terlihat indah. Desiran ombak di pantai membawa kebisingan tersendiri bagaikan melodi musim panas. Ino, Ten-Ten dan Karin masih tiduran di atas sehelai kain tipis yang beralaskan pasir putih. Hanyut dalam angin sepoi-sepoi dan juga melodi ombak di bibir pantai yang mengantarkan mereka ke dunia mimpi ketika _sunbathing_. Sementara ketiga gadis ini masih asyik _sunbathing_ dengan bikini tipis mereka, semuanya telah berkumpul di lapangan kecil pantai.

Kakashi berdiri mengusap keringat yang baru saja meluncur dari pelipisnya. Di hadapannya Iruka tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Berbeda dengan Guy dan juga Anko yang masih bisa tertawa bangga menikmati kemenangan. Iruka yang kelelahan, mancari bantuan pada Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah sedari tadi tergiur untuk bergabung. Di kubu Guy dan Anko, Sakura dan Sasori ikut bergabung karena bosan tak melakukan apa-apa. Lee, ia sudah sedari tadi ingin bergabung.

Naruto dan Kiba yang merasa lawannya tak seimbang, mereka berdua memaksa Gaara untuk bergabung. Walaupun pemuda itu setengah hati, apalagi sepupunya berada di kubu lawan. Sisa anggota yang lainnya menikmati laut. Shikamaru yang memilih untuk memancing bersama Asuma di _boat_ putih kecil masih saja menguap. Sai dan Neji beradu _surfing_. Di villa, Kurenai sibuk memasak seorang diri di dapur. Shino dan Chouji mengurus halaman villa.

Liburan musim panas ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan!

Tunggu, kau pasti mencarinya, kan? Kau bilang siapa? Dia kan yang kurang?

Tenang, Sasuke berjalan menemani Hinata untuk berbelanja di toko terdekat.

.

.

.

* * *

**SUMMER BREAK**

* * *

**SUMMER BREAK**

**SASUHINA©HACHI BREEZE©2013**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER©NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**©SASUHINA**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata masih memegang lembaran kertas yang di berikan Kurenai. Banyak daftar keperluan yang harus di beli. Sasuke hanya diam berjalan di samping Hinata dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Sesekali ia melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya.

"A-Ano Sasuke-_san_, kurasa kita harus ke arah sana."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Hinata yang masih merona dan menunduk ketika menunjukkan arah sebaliknya dimana pedagang sayur mayur berada. Sasuke menarik tangan kecil Hinata, menuntun gadis itu untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa melakukan satu pikiran dengan hatinya. Hinata menatap punggung lebar Sasuke dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan sedikit kurus itu tertutupi jaket coklat tua. Tak bisa menatap lama punggung Sasuke, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu menatap tanah di sekitar kakinya.

Di depan kedai sayur mayur, Hinata sibuk memilih sayur yang bersih dan segar. Gadis itu memilih dan menyendirikan pilihannya dengan barang dagangan si penjual. Setelah semua daftar sayur mayur terpenuhi, Hinata mengangsurkan uang untuk menukarnya dengan sayur yang sudah di pilihnya. Sasuke masih terdiam memandangi tumpukan benda merah yang ada di kedai sayur, tak memperdulikan Hinata yang sudah berkali-kali memanggilnya untuk segera pergi. Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih diam berdiri.

"Aku suka tomat."

"Eh?"

"Aku suka tomat, Hinata. Dan itu terlihat segar."

Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke yang mengarah ke tumpukan tomat. Hinata melihat daftarnya lagi, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di samping kakinya, mencoba meraih beberapa tomat untuk dipilih.

"Kurasa membelinya beberapa saja tidak akan membuat Kurenai-sensei marah. Aku akan me-"

"Jangan yang itu. Itu terlihat sedikit layu, Hinata. Kau harus bisa merasakan kesegarannya dari sentuhan. Ketika terasa keras, tandanya masih belum matang betul. Jika sudah sedikit lentur ketika kau sentuh, apalagi kulitnya sudah tak halus dan berkeriput begini tandanya sudah agak layu,"

Hinata memandang jemari Sasuke yang melingkar di antara jemarinya. Mencoba mengajarinya cara memilih tomat dengan sentuhan. Hinata hanya melihat jemarinya yang di gerakkan oleh jemari Sasuke pelan merasakan tomat di kedua tangan mereka. Bukannya berpikir dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke, Hinata merasa jantungnya terasa aneh.

"Kau harus bisa merasakan tekanannya yang seimbang. Tidak keras, tidak lembek juga. Yang seperti ini, tomat ini yang segar. Kau akan mudah memotongnya nanti."

Jarak di antara mereka berdua sudah hilang. Sasuke yang berada di belakang Hinata dengan tangan kanannya berada di antara jemari Hinata, sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang tomat. Jika di gambarkan lebih jelas, Sasuke seakan-akan terlihat memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Sasuke di belakangnya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

_One piece_ putihnya sedikit ia tepuk-tepuk ketika ada debu menempel. Hinata berjalan di samping Sasuke yang membawa kertas kantung belanja. Hinata hanya membawa beberapa kantung kecil. Daging, wortel, sayur, lobak, telur, beberapa buah jeruk dan semangka, _udon_, _menma_, beberapa jajanan kecil seperti _dango_, _okonomiyaki_ dan _takoyaki_, lalu sekantung kertas kecil tomat. Banyak sekali yang mereka beli walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak masuk daftar belanja.

Sesekali Hinata menyuapkan _dango_ yang ada di tangannya kepada Sasuke. Satu tusukan terakhir telah hilang di balik mulut Sasuke. Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan manisnya _dango_ itu, selama Hinata yang menyuapinya selagi kedua tangannya sibuk sepertinya tak masalah.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun.., apakah lukanya masih terasa sakit?"

Hinata memasukan satu dango lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Memandang pipi Sasuke yang kemarin ia kompres. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Arigatou na_, berkat kau lukanya sudah jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan kipas angin itu juga, terima kasih. Aku yakin akan mandi dua kali jika kau tak menghidupkan kipas angin itu."

Lagi, Hinata merasakan jantungnya terasa aneh. Ia memasukan lagi _dango_ ke dalam mulutnya, walaupun _dango_ yang sebelumnya masih ada. Ia mengunyah keras _dango_ yang terasa penuh di mulutnya karena gugup. Sasuke melirik, kemudian ia merajuk.

"Hey! Itu _dango_ bagianku!"

.

.

.

"Chou, bantu aku menjemur _futon_ lapuk ini. Rumputnya sudah aku bersihkan tadi."

Shino berdiri di antara pintu geser halaman belakang dekat kolam renang. Chouji berjalan mendekati Shino yang sudah melepas bajunya hingga menyisakan kaos dalaman putihnya karena panasnya. Poni panjangnya ia kuncir ke atas, menyisakan beberapa helai tak rapi. Kacamata hitamnya ia letakkan di kamar hingga kini menampilkan wajah manisnya yang berkilauan karena refleksi air kolam. Chouji yang penampilannya sudah sama seperti Shino, mulai menarik _futon_ lapuk yang di bawa Kiba.

Kaos Chouji yang setengah ia pakai karena panas kini ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringatnya. Setelah menempatkan _futon_ lapuk itu agar terkena udara dan matahari di halaman dekat kolam, akhirnya pekerjaan Shino dan Chouji selesai juga.

"Chou, aku lelah. Jangan bangunkan aku jika tidak ada yang penting. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Chouji hanya mengangguk ketika Shino sudah tiduran di kursi santai dekat kolam renang. Pemuda itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari terik matahari yang menyengat. Chouji masih duduk di rerumputan. Ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di rumput yang terasa menggelitik di kulit punggungnya.

Angin mulai berhembus, aroma dari dapur yang di masak Kurenai-sensei juga perlahan menggelitik hidungnya, dinginnya air kolam juga membuat kakinya segar. Ah musim panas tahun ini benar-benar!

.

.

.

Lapangan kecil di pantai terlihat ramai. Ino dan Karin menyudahi _sunbathing_ mereka dan mulai bergabung menggantikan Iruka dan Guy di kubu yang berbeda. Permainan _voley_ pantai yang di ketuai oleh Kakashi dan Anko di kubu berbeda ini cukup memanas. Pasalnya, hukuman untuk kubu yang kalah adalah mentraktir _shabu-shabu_ di _resto _mini dekat villa. Tapi, pertandingan ini terhenti ketika perkelahian Ino dan Kiba yang mempermasalahkan _point_.

Sai dan Neji yang tertelan ombak ketika _surfing_, dan hanyut hingga ke bibir pantai. Tapi Sai tak pernah berhenti tertawa setelahnya.

"Hahahaha! Apa itu? Hahahaha, Neji ada rumput laut yang menempel di kepalamu! Hahahaha."

"Sai, ini rambutku. Bukan rumput laut."

Ten-Ten yang sudah menunggu di bibir pantai ikut tertawa. Ia membawakan dua handuk untuk Neji dan Sai yang basah karena _surfing_. Sementara Sai masih tertawa, Neji hanya mendengus kesal dengan merapikan rambut panjangnya.

.

.

.

Matsuri sudah memasukkan barangnya sambil menunggu Hanabi. Ketika Hanabi sudah beberapa meter di dekatnya, Matsuri membantu gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu untuk memasukkan barangnya. Kedua gadis yang rajin latihan karate ini sudah siap masuk bus ketika barang-barang mereka sudah selamat dan aman masuk ke bagasi.

"Hanabi, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita tiba-tiba datang ke acara liburan kelas kakakmu?"

Hanabi masih menyisir rambut panjangnya yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum kecil melalui cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja, disana ada Gaara-_senpai _kok. Lagipula ada Kakashi-sensei. Jadi pasti aman jika ada beliau disana."

Matsuri merona mendengar kalimat pertama Hanabi yang terlontar begitu saja. Ia mendudukan dirinya dengan keras di samping Hanabi yang masih tersenyum sendiri memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Permisi, apakah kau.., Hyuuga?"

Hanabi yang merasa marga nya di panggil, sedikit melirik perempuan yang masih berdiri di samping kursi Matsuri.

"Shion-_nee_!"

.

.

.

Hinata meletakkan belanjaannya ke meja dapur. Sasuke meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku karena membawa semua barang. Villa yang tadinya sepi kini perlahan mulai terisi penuh. Shikamaru dan Asuma masuk ke dalam dapur villa dengan dua ember penuh ikan laut. Semua orang yang baru kembali dari pantai kini masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mandi. Terkecuali Shino dan Chouji yang masih tiduran di halaman belakang dekat kolam. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk mereka berdua merasakan nikmatnya musim panas.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto duduk di pinggiran kolam renang dengan membiarkan kaki mereka basah. Membiarkan Sakura terus bergumam dan bercerita. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menjawab cerita Sakura dengan cerita yang lain. Naruto masih mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, membuat gelombang di air kolam renang. Tak jauh dari mereka, Shino dan juga Chouji masih tertidur.

"Naruto-_kun_, menurutmu bagaimana tentang Sasori-_kun_?"

"Huh? Si bocah merah sepupu Gaara itu? Hampir mirip seperti Sai kurasa."

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka berbeda?"

"Beda apanya? Mereka berdua sama saja menyembunyikan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Selalu membuat wajah yang seperti baik-baik saja padahal ada maksud. Dia dan juga adikku, seperti itu … aku tidak menyangka. Cih, laki-laki seper-"

Plak

Sakura menampar dengan kuat pipi kanan Naruto hingga menyebabkan pemuda Uzumaki itu terjatuh ke dalam kolam. Menyebabkan air kolam naik hingga membuat Chouji bangun karena merasa basah. Begitu Chouji bangun, ia bisa melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang sepertinya bertengkar . ia melirik _futon_ yang tadi ia jemur bersama Shino sebentar lalu beralih ke Shino yang masih tertidur. Naruto masih bertengkar dengan Sakura. Ia naik dari kolam renang dengan tubuh basahnya yang teasaa berat karena terisi beban air. Semua orang yang ada di villa keluar melihat keributan yang terjadi. Ten-Ten melihatdari balik punggung Neji. Sementara Neji mencegah Hinata yang hendak melerai Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke melihat dari kamar Shikamaru yang tertidur. Dari jauh terlihat Kiba yang berlari membawa satu ember penuh air bersama Lee dan Guy-_sensei_. Di belakang mereka berjalan Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Anko-_sensei_.

"Naruto bantu kita angkat em-"

"Jangan berbicara buruk begitu tentang Saso-"

"Untuk apa kau membela dia?!"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku Naruto-_baka_!"

"Oi, Naruto … Sakura,"

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk Naruto!"

"Kau yang tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Oi, kalian berdua yang tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Untuk apa kau masih menyukai dan mempertahankan orang yang sudah mempunyai tunangan seperti dia!"

"_Urusai_!"

Sakura dengan keras mendorong tubuh basah Naruto hingga menabrak Kiba yang membawa ember penuh air hingga keduanya jatuh ke futon yang di jemur. Chouji yang sedari tadi melihat saja kini gigit jari dan melihat ke Shino yang tertidur lalu kembali ke _futon_ yang kini basah tersiram air yang dibawa Kiba dan sekarang Kiba masih mengadu sakit di _futon_ basah itu lalu kembali menatap Shino, begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Shino. Naruto berdiri dari atas tubuh Kiba yang keduanya terjatuh ke _futon_.

Disana Sasori baru berjalan memasuki area yang sudah tegang ini. Sakura berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto yang akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasori masih berdiri, ia melihat Sakura berjalan menampar Naruto. Ketika Sasori hendak melerai Sakura, suara lembut itu menghentikan mereka semua. Hinata dan Neji juga terkejut.

"Sasori-_kun_? Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hinata-_nee_! Neji-_nii_!"

"S-Shion-_chan_? Kau sudah datang?"

Sasori berhambur memeluk Shion dan menganggkat barang-barang Shion. Hanabi dan Matsuri berdiri di belakang mereka. Sakura masih melihat. Naruto memegang dagunya dan mendecih kesal. Ia melirik ke Sakura yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong seakan ingin menangis. Naruto langsung berlalu melewati teman-temannya. Tak menghiraukan Hinata yang memanggilnya.

Naruto terus memukuli tembok di setiap kali ia melangkah. Semua orang yang melihat pertengkaran tadi masih terdiam. Selepas Naruto pergi, bahu dan kaki Sakura bergetar. Ia terjatuh dengan menutupi wajahnya yang menangis. Ino langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ano, kenapa kau menangis? Apakah Naruto-kun nakal? Aku akan menghukumnya."

Ino sedikit mengernyit ketika Shion berjongkok di dekat Sakura. Sasori berjalan membawa barang-barang Shion, Hanabi dan juga Matsuri masuk kedalam. Neji menerima barang-barang Hanabi ketika Sasori mengopernya. Shion membenarkan sikapnya yang tidak sopan di mata Ino lalu tersenyum.

"Gomen. Namaku Uzumaki Shion. Adik Naruto, dan juga tunangan Sasori-kun. Maaf jika aku datang mengganggu, Sasori-kun yang mengundangku kesini."

Shino yang baru bangun karena pukulan Chouji yang bertubi-tubi, sedikit mengucek matanya yang terasa lengket. Chouji bingung harus berkata apa langsung menunjuk Kiba yang masih ada di atas _futon_.

"Kau. Inuzuka Kiba. Hari ini kau keluar dan tidak tidur di kamarku!"

"EH?! S-Shino, tunggu ini bukan aku. Karena Narutooooo."

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam hari ini ramai. Sasuke duduk di samping Shikamaru yang masih diam memandang hidangan. Matsuri duduk disamping Gaara, memandang pemuda itu dan sering bertanya apa yang Gaara mau dari hidangan di meja. Di depan Sasuke, Hinata duduk. Gadis itu di apit Hanabi dan juga Neji. Di ujung yang berlawanan, Sakura dan Naruto duduk terpisah. Saling diam dan berbicara. Disamping Naruto, Shion duduk bersampingan dengan Sasori. Ino berbisik kepada Karin yang hanya menimbulkan dengungan tak berarti.

Hinata bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Sasuke masih melirik Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata berbisik kepada Sasuke. Ia hanya membaca pergerakan bibir Hinata lalu mengangguk.

"Hari ini makan malam kita ikan bakar. Terima kasih kepada Asuma-_kun _dan Shikamaru yang mau memancing. Dan Anko-_chan_ yang sudah membantuku."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang terbuka menghubungkan dapur ruang makan dengan kolam renang dan halaman belakang. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan semua orang yang ada di villa sudah tidur. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata yang duduk di pinggiran kolam dengan kakinya yang sudah terendam air kolam.

"Kenapa memanggilku tengah malam begini ketika makan malam tadi?"

Hinata menoleh mendapati Sasuke mulai memasukan kakinya ke dalam air. Hinata menunduk kemudian.

"_Gomen_ Sasuke-_kun_, sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi."

"Hn."

Hinata masih memandang gelombang air yang tercipta ketika Sasuke memasukan kakinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke menjawab hanya dengungan. Perlahan Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut mulai melirik Hinata. Wajahnya merona. Perlahan tangannya ikut terjulur untuk mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Author Note**:

Hancur sudah reputasiku sebagai Auhor. TT_TT

Apa ini?! Ya ampun tulisanku kenapa berantakan begini?!

Oh ya, info tambahan. _Gomen_ … hati saya terasa bimbang untuk mengupload chapter selanjutnya **My Lovely Witch**. Entah rasanya itu takut tidak disukai dan chapter yang akan saya upload itu udah banyak saya rombak habis-habisan. Makanya_ gomen_ belum bisa keluar untuk beberapa saat ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir


End file.
